Game Update 0.22
Gameplay Last Heroes Played After a Scenario ends, there will now be a section called Last Heroes Played on the Profile tab of the Lobby. Details are as follows: *All Heroes played during the last Scenario will be displayed. *Each Hero can be selected to view individual statistics on how that Hero was used during the last Scenario. *Overall statistics for the last match are shown as well as the individual Hero stats. *This option will also be available when viewing other people’s profiles if they have participated in the last game with the viewer. *Like Last Game Stats this information will clear between sessions. Suggested Friends Like a lot of the best things in life, it’s better to play with others than to play with yourself. With this in mind, we’ve added in a feature to suggest friends based on how you performed with them in the last Scenario. So if you play well with others and you haven’t already filled up your friends list, this feature will help you become a social butterfly and bring the pain with a little help from your newly found friends! Heroes New Hero: Archivist The Archivist has arrived! Steeped in Chaos lore, the Archivist uses his knowledge of Chaos in battle to silence his foes...forever! *In addition to dealing extra damage, critical hits also improve the effectiveness of the Archivist's abilities! *Communicating with your team is crucial to success as the Archivist - you have numerous tools at your disposal, but your allies need to be prepared to take advantage of them. *As the powers of Chaos have a dark and capricious sense of humor, one of the Archivist's strongest counters is an enemy that's also playing as an Archivist. Beware of foes that will try to quickly silence you from a distance! Free Heroes The following Heroes are considered free and available to all during this week: *Bax the Black Orc *Ikkrik the Gutter Runner *Nethys the Vampire Conrad *Conrad is now available for rent during a match. Ilanya *Slightly reduced Ilanya's base damage. Scenarios Arena *Changed one of this Scenario's Reward Wheel requirements from 20+ Kills ''to 30+ ''Assists. User Interface *You now get a center screen alert for defeating your Nemesis ''via an ''Assist. Graphics *Improvements have been made to font rendering to increase readability. Store *The Ancient Archivist has been added to the Store. *Ornate Chest: This item has been updated with additional contents. *Wood Chest: This item has been updated with additional contents. *Look for new items to appear on the store periodically! *In case we didn’t call it out earlier, we’ve updated the details for all the Heroes on the store pages to make it easier to see what they offer. Included now are gameplay videos (if available), the standard details for the Hero, Mastery trees, and the Backstory. Lobby General *A drop down box has been added into the Play button. It defaults to 6v6v6, the standard mode you know and love. By clicking on the box, you can switch the gameplay to Tutorial and it will launch the tutorial the next time you hit Play. Note, you can still enable offer tutorial in the settings which will override the setting here and offer the tutorial, but won’t force it to launch when you hit Play. *Inviting someone to a group if they are still within the Lobby but also within the 20 second start timer the system will state that player is in a match rather than stating they declined the invitation. Profile *When comparing Hero Stats on other people’s profiles, you can now display them by Lifetime scores or best scores in a single Life for that Hero. *The Last Game Stats page will now offer suggestions for friends to add based on how you performed with your teammates in a particular Scenario. Clicking on the recommendation will automatically send an invite to that player. *Added a section called Last Heroes Played that will show you how you performed in the last game, broken down by Heroes used. See the feature information earlier for details. Heroes *The Heroes grid has been updated to separate Heroes into categories (owned/free/unowned) and allow you to filter them by type of Hero similar to the Hero page in the Store. *The Hero Detail page for Heroes you don’t own has been updated to better show this status and what it means. *Selling Masteries will now grant additional Experience if a boost is active. Help *The Survey has been updated and includes all new and different questions! Please head over and check it out. Even if you’ve done previous surveys, your feedback on this survey is important to our continued improvement. Thanks in advance. Category:Patch Notes